nO tEnGaS mIeDo
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: un finc romantico basado en la cancion de tercer cielo no tengas miedo, con mi pareja favorita, KxC y un leve soul maka, feliz cumpleaños a mi xD jaja es que queria un finc de regalo pero nimporta XD ojala les guste


Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que vencieron al kishin y muchas cosas habían pasado, pero en especial el amor entre los técnicos y armas, el shibusen era un lugar romántico

La distancia es tan grande entre tú y yo

A pesar que te miro a diario, y escucho tu voz.

Te veo compartiendo, entre tus amigos,

Desde lejos miro, no me atrevo a ir.

Cruzas por mi lado, y me vuelvo nada,

Solo imagino, Que pudiera ser?:

Kid miraba a Chrona mientras esta conversaba animadamente con Black star, la bruja había cambiado mucho tanto física con psicológicamente, ella junto con Maka eran las chicas mas populares y bonitas del shibusen, suspiro una vez mas, no sabia como aquella linda muchacha lo había hecho pero había logrado ocupar todo su corazón y su mente, pero el sabia que ella nunca le correspondería pues el estaba seguro que ella estaba enamorada de otro, además quien se fijaría en alguien tan asimétrico como el.

Chrona de reojo miraba como Kid tenia la vista perdida, ella lo amaba en secreto desde ya hace un tiempo, pero no se atrevía a declararse por que estaba segura de que el nunca se fijaría en ella solo por el hecho de que ella era una bruja, volvió a pasar por su lado, pero el ni siquiera la mira, quiso llorar, se fue rápidamente a su habitación y se recostó, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que miro por la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 10 de la noche, se puso las pijamas y se durmió pensando que mañana seria otro día mejor

Si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo, y por miedo no dices nada,

Porque alguien te rompió el corazón,

Y piensas que lo mismo te Hare yo,

No es así...

Todavía queda gente,

Dispuesta a entregarse en el amor,

Y quiero demostrarte que puedo yo,

Ser así...

Si me dices que si!

(Dime que si)

Veras que cuidare,

Como un tesoro lo nuestro,

Así que no tengas miedO!...

-Chrona quiero hablar con tigo- le dijo Kid apareciendo por detrás de ella, era una fría noche de invierno y ella tenía algo de frío

-claro, de que desea hablar con migo shinigami-kun- dijo tímida y sonrojada, desde hace algunas semanas ella se había acercado poco a poco a el, pero aun estaba segura de que el no sentía lo mismo

-Chrona, yo… desde hace algún tiempo… he sentido algo muy fuerte en mi pecho, que al principio no quería admitir, por que tenia miedo, de que jugaran otra vez conmigo… pero ya me canse de esta situación- dijo subiendo la mirada- Chrona te amo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, los ojos de Chrona se ensancharon ante tal declaración

En el día de ayer, te vi. Pasar,

Y no supe como introducirme

Y poder ganar.

Hasta he practicado, lo que te diría,

Y no encuentro forma, de llegar a ti.

Te haces imposible,

Mientras yo me muero,

Solo imagino, que pudiera ser?:

-desde hace mucho te lo quería decir, pero pensaba que solo iba a sufrir o que te podía hacer daño, pero me dí cuenta que te amo mas de lo que pensaba…entenderé si es que no me quieres…- dicho esto el shinigami menos se alejo poco a poco, pero de pronto sintió unos tibios brazos atraparlo por la espalda, con amor y cariño, en su oído escucho algo que lo alegro enormemente

Si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo, y por miedo no dices nada,

Porque alguien te rompió el corazón,

Y piensas que lo mismo te Hare yo,

No es así...

Todavía queda gente,

Dispuesta a entregarse en el amor,

Y quiero demostrarte que puedo yo,

Ser así...

Si me dices que si!

(Dime que si)

Veras que cuidare,

Como un tesoro lo nuestro,

Así que no tengas miedO!...

-te amo… desde hace mucho, prometo no hacerte daño, por que no soportaría verte sufrir, puesto que también tengo miedo, pero mi miedo es perderte, por lo que soy, pensé que nunca te ibas a fijar en mi, pero se lo que dices es verdad, entonces no tengo por que tener mas miedo, ni tu tampoco, por que te amo Kid-kun- Kid se dio la vuelta y lentamente se acerco a Chrona, sus labios se rozaron levemente, con algo de miedo, pero Chrona corto la distancia que quedaba y junto sus labios en un beso calido y cargado de amor, Kid la acerco a el para saber que no estaba soñando una vez mas, que esta vez era real, y Chrona lo abrazo por los hombros, demostrándole que ella no le iba a defraudar, y para saber que el de verdad la amaba, mientras que se escucha el suspiro de un grupo de jóvenes que no estaban muy lejos de allí, por fin habían logrado hacer que esos dos se declarasen, logrando que vencieran todos sus miedos, soul y Maka, se miraron y se retiraron del lugar, ya habían cumplido su misión y era hora de relajarse un poco


End file.
